


Mien

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naesala finally takes a mate.  Kink Bingo, for the square "animal play."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mien

It was almost a dance.

Naesala, transformed into his raven state, swooped through the air, circling overhead. He made sudden turns and dives. He did loops and flew at angles. He rolled to the side while never ceasing to fly correctly. His flight was a spectacle to behold. It was a moving display. It was something no female raven could resist.

When he landed and returned to his humanoid form, Vika was blushing from ear to ear. "It was pretty good, Your Majesty," she said jokingly, still starry-eyed.

Naesala smirked and moved closer to her, close enough to tilt her chin up. He asked, "Was it good enough?"

Face burning, Vika nodded.

He kissed her deeply, one hand going out to stroke a wingtip. She shuddered, returning the kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck.

When the kiss broke, she nuzzled him, head underneath his chin. He petted her long hair, feeling it run through his fingers.

Wordlessly, she led him inside the entrance to her home, through the living room and dining room to her bedroom. The soft sheets and blankets were modestly patterned, nothing lavish like he must have seen before. He made no sign of disapproval, merely reached up and pulled off his hair tie in order to let his blue hair loose.

"You look amazing like that." Vika leaned in to kiss him again, her hands now resting near the base of his wings. He answered the kiss for a few moments, before guiding her over and laying her down on the bed.

He climbed on top of her and kissed the exposed parts of her neck. She shuddered as he sucked on a patch of skin, leaving a reddish spot there.

Naesala next undid her collar and slowly pulled off her shirt, revealing inch by inch her creamy skin. Her chest was given the same attention as her neck, an experienced tongue and well-taught hands caressing her.

His hands slipped around to stroke at the base of her wings, and she gasped and clutched his hair. He rubbed the feathers between his fingertips, gently drawing out moans from her.

She interrupted him long enough to undress him, running her hands down the lines of his chest before moving on. After he was bare, he insisted upon making her follow suit.

When they were both nude except for the bracelets on her arms, he slid inside of her. Vika gasped, before muffling it with another kiss as she blushed. He smirked into the kiss, slowly beginning to thrust again.

Their rhythm was languid and unhurried, each of them taking their time. There was nothing rushing them as he pressed her into the bed, nothing that prevented them from waiting until later for their finish.

There was sex, and there was mating. Naesala had been well-acquainted with the former, and even Vika had done it once or twice when she was young and adventurous. This was something new to the both of them but innate to their knowledge, something that they could do without instruction. Something that they would share.

Ravens, after all, mated for life.


End file.
